This is the first phase of a project designed to combine PET imaging with pharmacologic challenge of serotonergic neurotransmission in order to study the effects of antidepressant treatment on serotonergic function in the brain. In this phase normal controls will undergo a PET scan after placebo administration and again after administration of a serotonin-releasing agent. The intent is to further refine the technique for use in phase 2.